On My Mind
by LClaire2
Summary: Three years ago Tomoyo Daidouji broke up with Eriol Hiiragizawa to pursue her dreams as an architect in England. Three years later, she's back in Japan to have a vacation but eventually she found herself being paired with Eriol as his duet partner again like what they did back then. Now's their chance to be close again. Will they be able to love each other again? ET
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

They went to the park where they used to hang out when they were still kids and in elementary. Tomoyo Daidouji, a 23-year old famous singer and also an architect finally convinced her boyfriend Eriol Hiiragizawa, who is of the same age as her and a famous pianist and a singer to meet despite of his busy schedule for one last time. Yes, for one last time.

They sat on the swing side by side, as silence filled between the two. Tomoyo has just told him, she's leaving for England, and she's about to fly there two days after today.

"You're really doing this? Why?" Eriol burst out with a questioning look on his face.

Tomoyo nodded and looked at him too. "Yes. I already told you that I want to take this opportunity as my stepping stone to be an architect. You know, I dreamed of becoming one." The dark-purpled hair lady explained.

"But why now? Why now that we have finally reached our dream being a singer? With all the fame we have now, you'll just leave it like that?" Eriol is now starting to get angry but did not raise his voice.

Tomoyo bowed down her head. "I'm sorry Eriol. But I already made up my mind. And I hope you understand. I've been trying to talk about this matter before but you were so busy."

Eriol remembered those attempts of Tomoyo wanting to talk to him. They fell silent. Eriol sighed. "I get it. I'm sorry for being selfish. If you really want to go to England, then it's fine." Eriol gave him a reassuring smile.

Tomoyo smiled back but a weak one. "But you know, I don't believe in long distance relationship."

Eriol's expression turned serious again. "What are you trying to imply?"

"I can't do this Eriol. Let's just call it off."

"No!" Eriol stood up. "Come on. Why do you have to do that? Tell me, is working in England just an excuse? You just want to break up with me, right?"

"Eriol, you know in the first place that I don't believe in long distance relationship. That's my weakness." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah. That's why I don't understand why you want to work in England. Why do you have to hurt me? We've been together for three years. What happened to that? You're just going to throw it all away?" Eriol's eyes are starting to brim with tears.

"This is what's best for us Eriol. Believe me." Tomoyo held her composure.

"Didn't you even consider of me going with you in England? Why do we have to break up?"

Tomoyo smiled at him though there are tears forming in her eyes. "You wouldn't want that. After all, I see that you're finally reaching your dreams and I'm happy for your achievements. I don't want to ruin that. I don't want you to ruin your career just for me."

"You're not a 'just'. You're my girlfriend. Don't you love me anymore Tomoyo?"

Then tears rolled down Tomoyo's cheeks. "God knows how much I love you Eriol."

"Then why?" He started to cry also. "Why?"

"It just have to be this way." Tomoyo walked towards Eriol and kissed him on the forehead. After that, she started walking away, leaving Eriol behind.

" _You're just not ruining my career. You're also ruining my life."_ Eriol thought. He wanted to say it to her but he couldn't seem to utter the words.

* * *

That night, Tomoyo stayed at Sakura's house. Sakura Kinomoto is her cousin and best friend since they were kids. She is the same age as her. Since then, they always make sure to be there whenever one of them has problem. Just like now.

Tomoyo has been crying for nearly an hour. She went immediately to Sakura after she broke up with Eriol. And since then, she has been crying to her best friend. Sakura felt pity towards her.

"Do you really have to do that? Can't you really stand having a relationship with Eriol while you're away?" Sakura asked as Tomoyo didn't speak for long moment.

Tomoyo wiped her tears. "You know I can handle it. It's just…" Tomoyo cut off.

"It's just what?"

"I can't hold on anymore." Tomoyo sobbed.

"Why? Don't you love him anymore?" Sakura asked.

"No. I love him so much. I love him even more than myself."

"Then why? I don't understand why you're doing this."

"Because he's already breaking my heart. The fame consumed him it's like I don't know him anymore. He's not the same I loved before. At first I thought I can handle it. That we can go back to those simple times we had but before I knew it, we're already growing apart. And every day, it breaks me." Tears rolled down her cheeks again. Sakura finally understood because she observed the same thing these past few months towards Eriol.

"Did you tell him that?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I want him to reach his dreams. Sadly, I needed to sacrifice."

"Don't worry, maybe he'll notice it, too. Then one day, you'll find out that he's back to his old self." Sakura gave Tomoyo an encouraging smile.

"I was hoping for a long time. We'll, I just hope the best for him although I know I hurt him too."

Sakura hugged Tomoyo. "You know I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Tomoyo finally smiled. "I'll have no one to have a girl talk there in England."

"We can still call each other, you know that." Sakura said breaking the hug.

Tomoyo smiled widely at her best friend. "You know there's a time difference between Japan and England."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Whatever. We can find ways somehow."

Tomoyo just nodded. "Thank you."

Sakura frowned. "For what?"

"For being my best friend and for listening to me."

"You know, I'll always be here for you just like what you always do for me." Sakura said. "Oh, the spotlight and your fans are gonna miss you."

"Let them. I'll reach my own dreams now."

* * *

Syaoran and Eriol are in the bar. Right after the conversation Eriol had with Tomoyo, he invited Syaoran to have a drink with him. Gladly, his friend is available today.

"Are you sure Sakura won't look for you?" Eriol drunkenly asked as he put his glass of brandy on the table.

"Well, I'm not really drinking like the way you're doing right now, so it's fine. After all, Tomoyo is with her today after I left Sakura's house." Syaoran replied.

"Tomoyo…." Eriol chuckled sarcastically.

"Did you two fight?"

"Fight? Me and Tomoyo? No we didn't fight." Eriol sipped on his brandy again. "We're over."

Syaoran frowned at his friend's revelation. "Huh? Come again?"

"I said we're over." Eriol replied coldly.

"What? But why?" Syaoran was shocked.

"She's going to England in two days to work as an architect."

"Wow, this is so sudden. Changing career out of the blue? But why did you have to break up?"

"That's what she told me and I don't understand either. She told me, she can't handle a long distance relationship." Eriol replied.

"I see. She needs space, I think." Syaoran commented.

"Space? Why would she need that? It's maybe she doesn't love me anymore." Eriol countered.

"Knowing Tomoyo Daidouji? She loves you enough more than herself, you know that."

"Yeah right." Eriol answered sarcastically.

Syaoran sighed at his friend's remark. "Did you ask her the real reason behind this? She must have the reason for this."

"I told you, that's what she only told me. In just a matter of time, I lost the love life." Eriol started to sob. And though Syaoran doesn't know how to, he still comforted his friend.

"Maybe we should go now. There are lots of people looking at you. It might be bad for your image." Syaoran said.

"Let them."

* * *

After few more drinks, Eriol couldn't stand properly anymore because of drunkenness. Good thing, Syaoran is with him or else he will sleep in the streets. Syaoran is helping his friend walked out of the bar when his phone rang. It's Sakura.

"Hi babe." Syaoran greeted.

"Hey yourself, you haven't texted me since you left my house, where are you now? Are you outside?" Sakura asked from the other end of the line.

"Yeah and I'm with Eriol. You know our dear friend here is drunk and couldn't walk properly."

"Shut up Li." Eriol said out of drunkenness.

"But he can still talk." Syaoran grinned.

"It must be because of their break up. Do you know that already?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, he told me the whole story." Syaoran replied. "Hey, I'll just bring Eriol home. I'll call you again when I get home okay?"

"Sure. Take care." Sakura hung up.

Syaoran was about to assist Eriol go inside the car when a bunch of paparazzi came and took pictures of them or Eriol himself but he still managed to let his friend go inside the car and shooed thee people away.

"Go away!" Syaoran yelled out them.

'What happened?'

'Is he starting to get addicted in alcohol?'

'What is he doing here?'

'Are you his friend?'

'Did Tomoyo and Eriol break up?'

Those where the questions Syaoran heard before he managed to get inside the car, too. These people who always interferes in famous people to make a story just for their living. Oh well, it's just their job, and since his friends Eriol and Tomoyo are famous, these people are always after them. Somehow, he wondered how they manage to handle this kind of pressure and too much issue. Guess it's better to live a normal life.

* * *

Today is Tomoyo's flight to England and her dear best friend and Syaoran are with her in the airport. Though there are people looking at her, she still ignored them. She knows they're talking about her departure.

"You keep safe there, okay?" Sakura said as her eyes brimmed with tears.

Tomoyo and hugged her and she too started brim with tears. "Yes, I will. You two be safe here too, okay?" she broke the hug and smiled to both Sakura and Syaoran.

"Aren't you going to wait for him?" Sayoran asked pertaining to Eriol.

Tomoyo smiled. "You know, he will not come and we both know that. Just take care of him Syaoran please."

"I don't understand what's going on between you two but you can count on me. I'll be his best friend." Syaoran weakly smiled at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded. Then they heard the operator called for her flight. "I should go now or else I'll miss my flight."

"Then let's talk more so you'll miss it." Sakura grinned.

"Sakura, you're making it hard for me." Tomoyo said.

"Just kidding."

"I'll go now okay?" Tomoyo smiled at them. Her last smile and headed off.

* * *

From not afar, Eriol Hiiragizawa is standing. He witnessed everything before Tomoyo leaves. And now he's watching her walked inside as the operator called for her flight. His heart is fighting whether we will catch her or he'll just remain standing and watch her leave. The second choice won, so he remained standing there and watch the love of his life go.

"Goodbye my love." He muttered under his breath and Tomoyo disappeared from his sight.

* * *

 **AN: Minna san, hisashiburi desu. Eto… Sorry to those people who alerted me, favorited and reviewed my stories 'Intermission' and 'Intermission: The Hardest Thing.' I know what I did back there was unforgivable because I didn't finish it. Honto ni Gomennasai. But please give me another chance and this new story of mine. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 _Three years later…_

Tomoyo just finished packing her things when her mother called through her phone overseas. She stood up and grabbed the phone. "Hello?" she greeted.

"Tomoyo. It's me your mom." Sonomi called from the other line.

"Hey mom, why did you call?"

"Well, I was just checking on you." Sonomi replied.

"I just finished packing my things." Tomoyo said and slumped back on her bed.

"Nice, I can't wait to see you again, personally. You know I missed you so much. Our house here became lonelier when you left."

Tomoyo chuckled at her mother's comment. "But you know, I'll only take vacations there, I might possibly go back here after that."

"Then, I will make sure you won't leave me again." Sonomi declared.

Tomoyo chuckled again. "Fine mom. Do whatever you want."

"By the way, did Sakura already know that you're coming in two days?"

"No, actually we talked last night but I didn't tell her about my homecoming." Tomoyo replied. "And please mom, don't ever tell her about this. I want to surprise her."

"Okay, whatever you say. So are you excited?" Sonomi asked.

"Yes but somehow I feel nervous." Tomoyo answered. _"And scared."_ She thought.

"Why would you feel nervous then?"

"You know what I used to be there in Japan." Tomoyo replied pertaining to her previous career as a famous singer. "There might be issues that people will throw at me again. I'm not used to that kind of life anymore."

"Don't worry, I'll be the one to protect you this time, that's why from the day of your arrival, I'll be sending you a body guard." Sonomi smiled from the other line.

"Thanks mom. You really are the best." Tomoyo smiled, too.

"Anything for my daughter. So I gotta go now. And you must rest now. It's already evening there in England, right?" Sonomi said.

"Yes mom. See you soon." Tomoyo hang up. She placed the receiver over chest and stared at the ceiling.

Somehow, the thought of her coming back to Japan made her really nervous and her stomach flutter. Then, there's one person in her mind right now. Eriol Hiiragizawa. Then memories of her with him flashed in her mind. Starting to where he first transferred in Tomoeda Elementary School where she attended her elementary days. Then how they became friends, and the first day she learned she's falling for him. Well, who wouldn't fall for him? He's kind, gentle and he has the quality of a man that girl ever wanted. Just like her. Then she remembered those happy memories of them during their first months. Their sleepless nights because of their fight. And then how they ended up like this. Oh God but all this time, she's still longing for him.

Tomoyo closed her eyes and a streak of tear rolled her cheeks. She wiped it with her thumb before finally compose herself again.

* * *

Eriol sat in front of the piano, mind blank. He's starting to write new song for his new album but when he started to write, his mind was blank as if his wits in writing songs was gone.

The woman sitting on the couch right in front of the piano, stood up with crossed arms on her chest. "Now what? Hiiragizawa? Mental block again?" Mei Aizawa, his manager asked.

His fingertips landed on the keys one by one as if he just finished playing a song. "Sorry, I'm just not in the mood today."

Mei rolled her eyes. "You weren't in the mood to write a song three years ago."

"That's not true. I created lots of songs these past few years and mind you I had five albums released in three years." Eriol almost glared at his manager.

Mei smirked. "Those songs you created emotionlessly. Your fans wondered why you suddenly changed into dark genre."

"I don't need to explain to them. If they don't want to listen to my music then it's fine. I don't need them." Eriol said but regretted it for his manager hit the cover of the piano with both her hands. He got her really mad.

"Those people you were talking about were the ones who put you here." Mei angrily growled at Eriol.

Eriol sighed apologetically. He really said something wrong. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

Then there was silence. Mei composed herself again. Maybe she gone too far too for forcing Eriol to create new song that his fans will remember the old him. She's not only doing this for Eriol's career but also for he himself. She knew what he gone through three years ago when his partner in music and life Tomoyo Daidouji left him without a valid reason. She knew how hurt he was and she too saddened for the sudden change of his heart. Eriol was not only her talent but she treated him also as his son so she decided to help him as long as she can.

"No it's my fault." Mei smiled shaking her head. "I'm stressing you out. Let's just call it a day." Mei walked towards the door of his music room. "I'll call Nakuru to help you create a song." She winked before finally leaving the room. Nakuru is Eriol's song composer ever since he started his showbiz career.

Another sigh was let out from Eriol. But hell, Mei was actually right. Ever since Tomoyo left him, he wasn't able to make songs with full of love again. He has been in this dark side of the world ever since that happened. He fidgeted his fist and hit the keys of his piano that made a loud sound inside the music room. Suddenly, the thought of the day she broke up with him flooded his mind and made his heart break into pieces again. Ever since that day, he hasn't fully forgotten her. His life became miserable after she left. He lost the excitement of performing in front of many people. He lost the excitement of making new songs. He lost the will to live for her has lost everything. During the miserable times of his life, he noticed that he's slowly losing his career. Some invitations for him to perform were pulled out and now here he is, on the verge of finally losing his career because no one wants him anymore.

Another sigh.

"I'll get over it, eventually." He muttered and started to play a sad melody.

* * *

She set foot in this same airport again. Three years ago, she was here when she accepted the work of being an architect in England, saying goodbye to her friends Sakura and Syaoran. And now she's back here to have a vacation. Just like before there were people around her pointing and talking about her. Well she couldn't help it. And she couldn't blame them. She was once a star with lots of appearances and endorsements. That's why there were people that were always after her and her private life before. But not anymore. She smiled proudly as she walked toward her body guards that her mother sent to fetch her.

"Welcome back Ms. Daidouji." The woman in black suit greeted.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Please take my things in the house. I have somewhere to go."

"But miss, your mother instructed us to fetch you here. We have to make sure you're safe." The woman replied.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll go to Sakura's house. Mom knows her. And I'll explain everything to mom so she won't scold you." Tomoyo started to walk away.

"But miss…" the woman was cut off.

Tomoyo waved goodbye as she walked outside the airport to grab a cab.

* * *

On her way to Sakura's house, she looks outside to study the place and to her surprise, nothing has changed. From the front mirror, the driver is constantly looking at her.

"You are Tomoyo Daidouji, right?" the driver asked.

"Yes." Tomoyo looked at the driver.

"Wow, how lucky I am today. You know what? My daughter was a big fan of yours way back then. She actually cried when she learned that you left Japan."

"Oh. Is that so? I'm sorry if I made her cry." Tomoyo replied. She just doesn't know what to say to the driver's story.

Three years ago, when she left Japan for England, she cried too. Actually she had been crying during her first months in England for being away from her loved ones, like her mom, her best friend Sakura and of course from her beloved Eriol Hiiragizawa. But later on, she finally coped up from her situation.

She always asked Sakura and her mom the latest news in her home country. And from them, she learned that there were rumours the press created the reason why she left Japan. And the most horrible rumour she heard about her was getting pregnant that's why she left for England. But eventually, those rumours about her died.

* * *

She stood in Sakura's house's doorstep and rang the doorbell. "Syaoran, is that you? You know you don't need to ring the bell." Sakura said from the inside.

But the brown haired lady didn't get any response. Instead another bell was heard. "Fine, I'll open the door." She almost yelled.

Tomoyo chuckled lowly from her best friend's reply. Once Sakura opened the door, two arms wrapped around her and her mouth fell open.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura inquired.

"Yes, it's me my dear best friend. I missed you so much." Tomoyo hugged Sakura tightly.

"Tomoyo…I missed you, too." Tears formed in her eyes but she wiped it. She broke the hug. "Hey, why didn't you tell me you're coming today?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Whatever Tomoyo, come on inside." But truthfully, she's glad that Tomoyo is back.

* * *

"So tell me, why didn't you tell me anything about this? We were talking on the phone the other night, right?" Sakura crossed her arms while she sits across her best friend.

Tomoyo chuckled at her. "I told you I wanted to surprise you."

"Yeah right, like how you surprised me three years ago when you told me you were leaving for England." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Tomoyo nodded with a smile. "Yeah. And I also told mom not to tell you. I just really wanted to see your reaction when I see you face to face."

"Whatever, Tomoyo. Anyway, I'm glad that you're back." Sakura smiled genuinely. "So, are you going to stay here for good?"

"Actually I just planned on having vacation here for three months. I just finished my second project there in England." Sakura asked. "So I'm still planning on going back there."

Sakura's face suddenly turned sad again. "Oh I thought you'll be staying here for good."

"We'll see. If things go well, I might change my mind and stay here for good instead." Tomoyo smiled.

"Then, I'll hope for that also." Sakura grinned. "Wait here for a moment; I'll just prepare you some tea." Sakura got up and went to the kitchen.

Alone in the living room, Tomoyo looked around and smiled knowing that the place hasn't changed a lot since she last went here. "I see there's not so much changes in the house." Tomoyo commented.

"We just wanted it the way it was before." Sakura replied from the kitchen. "So tell me what England is like."

"Well, I was amazed by the place. Actually, when I first set foot in that place, I fell in love with it. Imagine the old buildings that were built years back and the old stuff. And the place was peaceful too. I just love it there." Tomoyo happily told Sakura.

"Here comes Tomoyo who loves old stuffs." Sakura grinned. Tomoyo chuckled.

"How is your big brother and father by the way?"

Sakura came out from the kitchen and placed the tray on the table. She gave Tomoyo a cup of tea and the latter accepted it. "Well, big brother is in Osaka since last month, he got a job there together with Yukito and as for dad, he's currently in his research and he won't be back till next week."

"What about you and Syaoran Li? What's with you two?" Tomoyo asked.

Suddenly, Sakura smiled widely. "I haven't told you by the way, yesterday, he just proposed to me." Sakura waved her hand showing Tomoyo the engagement ring.

Tomoyo was wide eyed and shocked at the same time. "Oh my God? You mean?..."

Sakura nodded and smiled. "So when do you plan to get married?" Tomoyo asked.

"Two years from now." Sakura answered.

"Oh my God I'm so happy for you." She giggled. She really is happy for her best friend for finally getting married. But to her happiness, she clumsily slipped the tea on her dress that causes stains on it.

"Oh my God, my dress." Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Here, use this." Sakura gave her napkin. Tomoyo wiped her dress but unfortunately, that stain stayed on her dress.

"I can't go home like this." Tomoyo muttered.

"Come on. I'll lend you a dress so you won't go home like that." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks." Then both of them went upstairs to Sakura's room.

* * *

Syaoran and Eriol arrived at Sakura's house talking about the proposal Syaoran did to Sakura yesterday. Sayoran and Sakura planned on having lunch together in Sakura's house because she said she will cook for him and that she will start practicing being a wife to him. But then, on Syaoran's way to her house, he happened to spot Eriol so he invited him so both of them can share the good news to their friend.

"I really am happy for you, man." Eriol said. Although he's been feeling sad these past few months, he really is happy that finally his friends will get married.

"Well, thanks. I was actually nervous when I proposed to her yesterday. My knees were trembling as if I might fall. I was scared that she might reject me." Syaoran told him.

Eriol chuckled. "Knowing Sakura Kinomoto? She's way too in love with you for you to be rejected by her."

"Guess you're right." Syaoran grinned.

"By the way where is she?"

"Oh yeah. Sakura? I'm home. Sakura…" Syaoran called out.

"Coming." Then a giggling Sakura came down the stairs. But in the middle of the stairs, she was stopped dead. She froze when she saw Eriol.

"Eriol…" Sakura muttered. She looked upstairs.

The men frowned at her reaction. "What's with you, babe?" Syaoran frowned.

"Sakura, do you think this dress fits me?" Tomoyo came down the stairs also, fixing the dress Sakura lent her. She frowned when she saw Sakura was shocked.

"Hey." Tomoyo snapped.

"Tomoyo?" Syaoran called out.

The lady turned her gaze at her right and saw Syaoran. She smiled. "Hi Syaoran." She greeted. Then her gaze turned to his companion. Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Eriol…" she muttered that it became a whisper.

"Tomoyo…" he also muttered, but it was only him who heard it.

Both were shocked.

She froze.

He didn't blink.

Her stomach fluttered.

His heart skipped a beat.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much to those people who just took time to read my story, and for the faves and alerts.**

 **James Birdsong: I thank you for reading my story and for leaving review. I see you're still here**

 **Guest: thank you if you find this story to be interesting.**

 **Arunimons: Yes, this is an ET story. Thank you for the review.**

 **krehpeh: What 'On My Mind' song is playing in your head? Hmm?**

 **I leave you now the first chapter. Happy Reading! RR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

She froze.

His heart skipped a beat.

When Tomoyo decided to come back in Japan, she of course knew that he will see Eriol again. But not this soon. This is too soon. She just arrived here in Japan but now they're already face to face. Well, fate does really funny things.

She doesn't know how to react. She's too shocked as well as Eriol. From the looks of him, he didn't expect her to be here, too.

"When did you come back, Tomoyo?" Syaoran broke the silence for the first time.

"Oh. I-I just arrived here today. I went directly here from the airport to see Sakura." Tomoyo replied, regaining her breath after seeing Eriol again.

"So the news is true then?" Eriol spoke. All eyes turned to him.

"What news?" Tomoyo inquired.

"That you're back. I heard that from the people down the street when I was walking." Eriol flashed his usual smile. Her heart froze once again. She didn't expect that.

"Actually, I was shocked when I saw her in my doorstep. Because this friend of ours, didn't say a word to me that she's coming back the last time we talked on the phone." Sakura said.

Tomoyo chuckled. "I really am sorry. I just really wanted to surprise you."

"Well, you surprised us all." Eriol commented. Then they fell silent again. Sakura looked at Tomoyo and gave her best friend the I'm-Sorry-I-Didn't-Know-He's-Coming look. Tomoyo just smiled at her in an understanding.

"By the way, it's nice that you visited us here, Eriol." Sakura spoke.

"Actually, I saw him on my way here. So then, I invited him here." Syaoran said.

"I'll go now, if I'm not welcome here." Eriol calmly said.

"Hey, don't be like that. You're our friend, so don't think that way. I was just surprised with you and Tomoyo coming here all of sudden. I mean you know, we're complete again." Sakura laughed nervously.

Syaoran cleared his throat. "By the way babe, is lunch ready?" Syaoran beamed.

"Oh yeah. I'll serve it but I need to buy something. I'll be right back." Sakura said and hurriedly went downstairs.

"I'll go with you then." Syaoran said and walked after his girlfriend.

Soon, Eriol and Tomoyo found themselves alone together. Both frozen at their spot.

* * *

Sakura's mind is drifting into space as she walked with Syaoran hand in hand towards the store. Syaoran noticed her behaviour so he squeezed her hand. Sakura looked at him and saw his smiling face. She smiled back at him.

"May I know what's on your mind?" Syaoran asked.

"Actually, I was shocked, seeing both of them together. You know it's been long years since they broke up. And I can't bear being in an awkward situation, you know." Sakura admitted.

Syaoran chuckled. "So you just made all these things up?"

"Yeah." Sakura shyly replied.

Syaoran's chuckle got louder this time. "Did you ever consider that probably they're creating a drama scene now?"

"I don't care. I just needed air. Come on let's go." and she pulled Syaoran towards to wherever that store is.

* * *

Tomoyo, realizing that Eriol wouldn't budge, she went downstairs and started to clean up the snacks Sakura prepared.

"So, how are you?" Tomoyo asked as she put the cups on the tray.

"Why did you come back?" Eriol asked and moved forward towards her.

"I'll just take three months vacation. I see you haven't changed a lot." Tomoyo said pertaining to his physical appearance.

"Well, as for you, you have changed a lot." Eriol countered but didn't smile at her. He sat on the sofa. And as soon as Tomoyo finished putting all the cups on the tray, she sat across him. He didn't expect that. Well, guess what she does is always unexpected, like her leaving Japan and suddenly coming back.

"Is that for better or for worse?" she managed to flash a smile.

"Hmm, for better?" He replied. "Well, you look more mature than the last time I saw you."

She blushed. And Eriol noticed it. He secretly smiled. "So... how's your career, I see you're doing good? And you have released some albums these past few months?" Oops, she was caught. This time Eriol didn't hide his smile.

"I bet Sakura told you that?" Eriol commented.

"Well, yeah." she shyly replied. "But why so dark?"

Eriol frowned. "Dark?"

"Yeah. You weren't used to make dark and sad songs. You usually make happy songs." Tomoyo explained.

 _"Wow, you're really asking me that?"_ he thought. Tomoyo gave him a Did-I-Say-Something-Wrong look when he just stared at her.

Both of them already felt comfortable talking to each other when Eriol's phone rang. He fished it in his pocket and answered.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa! Have you seen the news today?" A female voice yelled on the phone. Eriol removed his phone from his ear because of the loud voice. It's Mei, his manager.

"No? What about it?" he asked irritated. She always does that whenever she feels giddy.

"Tomoyo Daidouji is back in Japan." she happily declared. Eriol looked at the lady in front him.

"Oh I see. Well, she happens to be here with me." Eriol replied.

"What?!" Mei yelled again. Then again, Eriol removed his phone from his ear.

"Can you quit yelling? It's so annoying, you know?" He said.

"Sorry. I just feel so giddy." She grinned.

"You always do that whenever you feel giddy." Eriol shot back.

"Anyway, can I talk to her?"

"Fine." Eriol handed Tomoyo his phone.

Tomoyo looked at him with questioning eyes. "It's Mei. She wants to talk to you."

Tomoyo accepted it and answered. "Hello?" she greeted.

"Tomoyo Daidouji!" Mei greeted from the other line. Just like what Eriol did, she removed the phone from her ear because of Mei's yelling.

Tomoyo chuckled at her former manager's reaction. "No need for yelling Mei."

"So, tell me, when did you arrive here in Japan?"

"I just arrived today." Tomoyo replied.

"And you met up with Eriol? Are you two catching up? Are you getting back together?" Mei asked nonstop.

Tomoyo suddenly blushed at Mei's questions. "No. I mean, we just happened to be here together in Sakura's house. We didn't expect to see each other here." She looked at Eriol.

Mei's tone suddenly deflated. "Oh I thought… Anyway, are you going back to showbiz again? I mean are you staying here for good?"

"Well, frankly, I'll stay here in Japan for three month vacation."

"Oh. I just hope you can help Eriol."

"What? Why?" Tomoyo frowned.

"Never mind. Anyway, I gotta go. See you around. Bye."

"Wait…" but Mei already hung up. Tomoyo gave back the phone to Eriol.

"What did she say?" Eriol inquired.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you blushing?"

"It's n-nothing." Tomoyo turned away.

Eriol chuckled when the door suddenly burst open. Syaoran and Sakura are back. "Hi, we're back." Sakura greeted.

"What took you so long?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura held up her hand, holding a box of cake. "We brought cake. Sorry guys."

"Can we eat now?" Syaoran asked. "You know I'm already hungry."

"Yeah sure. I'll just prepare." Sakura said and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"I'll help you." Tomoyo followed her best friend.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo started preparing lunch for the four of them. As they are doing their task, Sakura constantly looked at Tomoyo and the latter noticed it.

"What? Are you gonna say something?" Tomoyo asked.

"Were you two okay? I mean did you…" Sakura trailed off.

Tomoyo smiled at her. "Do you want to know if we talked about us?"

Sakura just nodded. "Well, not quite. We just ask how's going with each other. We didn't bring up the past. We just casually talked like old friends, you know."

"Hey I'm sorry if we left. I just don't know how to handle an awkward situation. I mean all of these is pretty sudden. You coming here out of the blue, then Eriol too." Sakura explained.

"No worries. I'm fine. And I know that there'll be chances that I might meet him. After all we have the same circle of friends. But I didn't expect this soon." Tomoyo replied.

"Well you're right."

"By the way, can you help me set up a date so I can meet our old friends? I want to see them especially Rika, Naoko, Chiharu and Yamazaki?"

"Sure. You can count on me."

* * *

The lunch went smooth for the four of them. Tomoyo and Sakura sat beside each other while across with Syaoran and Eriol. The four were reminiscing their past since elementary days of their lives. And Sakura led the conversation. Good thing, she has this ability as a conversation maker, there was less tension between Eriol and Tomoyo. And as their conversation went by, the topic changed to Syaoran. How he once fight with Sakura and how he developed his feelings towards his now fiancée. All in all, Syaoran was being bullied verbally by his friends and as well by Sakura. That's how their conversation went. But unknown to the couple, Tomoyo and Eriol were throwing stolen glances at each other. They just couldn't help it. They sometimes smile at each other when the other caught the other looking. But sometimes, the other will look away before being caught by the other. That's just how the situation for both of them is. It's like their eyes were doing the questioning to the questions that needs answers. And from that kind of situation they have, Tomoyo couldn't help but to blush and as if there are butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

Time went on, Tomoyo finally decided to go home. "Thank you for the time and lunch, Sakura." She smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it. Come back here soon okay? Let's have a sleep over. We have a lot of catching up to do." Sakura beamed.

"I thought, you were always talking on the phone?" Syaoran asked.

"You know it's better when you're talking face to face, right Tomoyo?" Sakura said.

"Yes. You're absolutely right." Tomoyo agreed.

"Whatever you two." Syaoran muttered.

"I have to go now. Mom, might be waiting for me." Tomoyo said.

Sensing that the couple will do some 'other thing', Eriol stood up, too. "I'll go now, too. Thank you for the lunch Sakura. It was delicious." Eriol smiled.

"No problem, Eriol. You two take care, okay?"

The two just nodded and went outside already. As soon as they closed the door behind them, Eriol opened the gate for her. "Thanks." Tomoyo smiled at him. Eriol didn't smila back. His expression is blank.

"How are you going home? Where's your car?" he asked.

"I didn't bring it. I took the cab when I came here."

"Really? Don't be irresponsible Ms. Daidouji." Eriol said and started to look for the cab.

"I'm not being irresponsible. I just want to feel free here, like the way I used to in England." Tomoyo explained.

"Well, you're not England anymore. Remember, you're back here in Japan." Suddenly, he became cold. Eriol hailed the cab that passed by him.

"Here, take this cab." He told Tomoyo.

"No. It's fine. You take it." Tomoyo said sternly.

"I can manage my own. Go on now."

"I can take care of myself, too."

"Now don't be so stubborn young lady. The cab's waiting." Eriol is starting to get irritated.

"I told you to take it." Tomoyo snapped.

"Are you going to ride or not?" the driver interrupted, pissed off.

"Fine I'll take it." Tomoyo said in resignation as she sensed that Eriol won't move.

She hopped in the cab and looked at Eriol as a goodbye. Eriol just nodded at her before the cab finally darting off.

Tomoyo took last glance of Eriol from the side mirror.

* * *

When Eriol reached his house, he immediately went to his room and slumped back on the couch. Lots of things are running in his mind. He clenched his fist when he didn't succeed to control his emotions. He was not supposed to be nice to her. He was not supposed to be talking to her as if nothing happened between them years back. He's supposed to be mad. He's supposed to be cold towards her. But why all of sudden his heart melted and all the pain he kept has gone when he saw her? Why? That question kept repeating in his mind as he finally resigned from his frustrations. He's too tired to think. He just wants the time to stop.

All he knew that time is Tomoyo flooded his mind.

* * *

That night, Tomoyo sat on her bed as she watched the news on TV. But her mind is occupied with Eriol's thoughts. Her first encounter with him after three years. How she interacted with him earlier in Sakura's house. And how they stared at each other whenever their eyes met. And how they stole glances as if they were still teen agers. It seems that she just really haven't gotten over him. But she left him so probably Eriol doesn't have any feelings for him anymore, just hatred instead.

As her mind continued to drift away, she noticed the headline on showbiz news on TV. Her face and Eriol's face flashed on her TV screen with caption 'Eriol and Tomoyo: Time for Second Chance'. The headline wasn't all about the career they had together but it also talks about the relationship they had before.

Suddenly someone texted her. She picked up her phone and read the message. It came from Eriol and written in it is:

'We're on the news.'

Tomoyo sighed, slumped back on her bed and closed her eyes.

"Maybe I won't be able to forget about you." She muttered as she rested herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

When Eriol arrived at the studio where he usually composed songs, he was a little surprised seeing Mei and Nakuru, his composer waiting for him so early in the morning. They're not usually this early so there might be something going on between the two.

"Good morning, Eriol." The two ladies greeted with big smile on their faces.

"Good morning. Why you so early?" He frowned.

"Aren't you glad that we arrived here earlier?" Nakuru beamed at him.

"It is unusual. So, I assume that something's going on?" Eriol said and put his bag on the couch near the piano.

"Well, actually we just thought of something for your career. You know, how you can cope up?" Mei declared.

"Okay? I wanna hear it." Eriol sat on the couch.

"It's Tomoyo Daidouji. We need to pair you up two again. You know, recording duet songs again. Having concert again, just like before since she already came back here in Japan." Nakuru happily said with twinkling eyes as if she thought of the best idea in her entire life.

"No." Eriol calmly replied.

"What? Come again?" Nakuru wide eyed.

On the other hand, Mei remained her calm features as she just looks at Eriol. She already knew that this would be Eriol's answer.

"I said no. I won't work with her again." Eriol said.

"Look, this is your another chance to be famous again. Imagine, after three years of being separated, you and Tomoyo are re united again. Don't tell me, you haven't forgotten all the things that happened to both of you before." Nakuru said but she has gone too far.

Eriol shot him dark glares. And if only glares can kill, Nakuru would be dead by now. "Tell you what. She just came here to have a vacation. Nothing more, nothing less. She won't go back to that kind of life again."

"Why? Did you already talk to her? What if she wants to go back as a singer again? You might not know." Nakuru snapped.

Then again, Eriol gave her composer a dark look. "Yes we talked already yesterday. She told me that she's just having a vacation here."

"Then try again."

"And what if she refuse?" Eriol raised an eyebrow.

"Then keep trying. If you have to court her again, then do it!" Nakuru almost yelled for Eriol being so stubborn.

Eriol blushed at the thought. "No. Why don't you just help me create songs and leave the rest to me? Stop thinking of stupid ideas."

Nakuru narrowed her eyes at Eriol from his comment as her face turned red in frustration but Mei tapped her on the shoulder to calm down. "Just do what he asked of you."

"But Mei…" Nakuru trailed off then looked at Mei. The latter shook her head. Nakuru sighed in frustration. "Fine."

"I'll be leaving now. I still have meeting with some of our sponsors. Please both of you be calm here, okay?" Mei said and started to walk towards the door.

Eriol stood up and sat in front of the piano while Nakuru sat on the couch. Before finally leaving, Mei looked at Eriol. "But if I were you Eriol, I'll consider what Nakuru suggested. It might be good for your career, too you know? And maybe finally you two will be able…"

"Just go Mei. I'll do whatever I can to revive my career. I just need some time to think of a better song." Eriol said without looking at his manager. He doesn't want to hear what his manager has to say.

"Okay. Whatever you say." And Mei left.

* * *

Tomoyo woke up late the next day. She got tired yesterday from her flight from England. And she hadn't sleep properly because of her thoughts of Eriol.

She fixed herself and went down immediately hoping that her mother is still in the house. They hadn't talked last night because her mom went home late. Luckily, she found her mom having a coffee while reading a newspaper in the dining room.

"Good morning, Ma." Tomoyo greeted her mom and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, how's your sleep?" Sonomi asked.

"It's fine."

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to come home early last night. You know paper works." Sonomi smiled apologetically.

Tomoyo sat in front her mom and smiled back at her. "It's okay mom, I understand. No worries."

"By the way young lady, why did you escape your body guards yesterday. You were supposed to be with them."

"Sorry mom." Tomoyo grinned. "I just wanted see Sakura immediately, so I went there."

"So why did you leave your body guards, then?"

"I just want to be a normal person like I used to be in England." Tomoyo replied.

"But you're not in England anymore. You were an ordinary person in England, yes. But consider that you were once a star here. There might be interviewers coming after you again." Sonomi explained.

"Yeah. Just like what Eriol told me." Tomoyo said and started to prepare her breakfast.

"Did you two talked already?"

"Hmm not really. Well, he happened to come in Sakura's house, too yestearday."

"Oh I see. Anyway, I took a day off today. So where do you want to go?" Sonomi smiled as she didn't want to press the issue between Eriol and her daughter.

"Actually mom, I want you to teach me the cake you were baking before when I was little. I missed that. What was that called again? Blue..."

"Blueberry cheesecake." Sonomi finished for her.

"Yeah that one. Can you teach me, please?"

"Sure. No problem. As long as it pleases you. But, you eat your breakfast first." Sonomi said.

LINYA DITO

Eriol is still sitting in front of his piano while Nakuru is still pissed off, sitting in the couch with crossed arms.

"Are you still not going to talk to me?" Eriol asked.

"Look all I want is to revive your career."

"I know and I like that to happen also, but what you ask of me is beyond my will. I can't do that." Eriol said.

"But she might be the key." Nakuru countered.

"I know what you mean, the crowd loves her, her angelic face, angelic voice. Everything about her, actually. But you can't possibly ask me to work with my ex." Eriol explained.

Nakuru sighed. "Fine. But..."

"Fine. I'll try. But don't expect anything from it, okay. She might reject me, again." Eriol smiled weakly.

Nakuru's face brightened up. "Really?"

"Yeah. Yeah. After all, Mei suggested it, too."

Because of Nakuru's excitement, she stood up and pulled Eriol into a hug. Eriol almost choked from what she did.

"I-I can't breathe Nakuru." Eriol said.

"Oopps... Sorry." Nakuru released Eriol and grinned at him.

"You don't have to kill me, you know." Eriol chuckled.

"I'm sorry. I was just so happy." Nakuru has still her smile on her face.

"Whatever, Nakuru. Let's go back to business."

"Wait, when are you gonna do it? When are you going to talk to her?" Nakuru asked excitedly.

"Can you just leave it to me? I promise, I'll do whatever I can. Now, I just want to make songs. Just help me out now." Eriol said.

"Fine. Fine." Nakuru is still smiling.

* * *

It's been one and a half hours since Tomoyo and Sonomi started the lesson about baking of blueberry cheese cake. Tomoyo was having all the fun. Except from she learned a new recipe, she also had a bonding time with her mom which she missed doing since she left for England. And now, they're finishing the final touch for the said cake.

"This is so fun." Tomoyo said happily.

Sonomi looked at her daughter and smiled. "Now, that's finished. You can do the tasting now."

Tomoyo cut two slices for her mom and for her and they both tasted the cake. Tomoyo felt giddy upon tasting the cake. "This is so good mom."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. Can you now make your own?" Sonomi asked.

"Yes, I can handle it."

Suddenly, Sonomi's phone rang. She fished her phone from her pocket and answered the phone. "Excuse me for a while Tomoyo." Sonomi said and walked a little from Tomoyo

On the other hand, Tomoyo started eating her piece was really delighted from its results. Guess, her mom was really genius in baking cakes which she inherited. She used to bake cake way back then too. She always bake cake for Sakura and her other friends and of course for Eriol. Eriol. Her stomach suddenly when she thought about him. She shook her head as if she will be able to forget about him if she do it.

"Didn't you like the cake?" Sonomi asked upon returning from the call.

"No. It's good. I mean it's great. I just thought of something." Tomoyo said.

"Oh I thought… Anyway, I have bad news." Sonomi said. Her face saddened.

"What is it mom? Is it something serious?" Tomoyo frowned.

"I know I promised I'll be on leave today, but there's an emergency in the office and I can't avoid it." Sonomi explained.

"Oh mom, don't do that again, okay? You had me worried. I thought something bad happened." Tomoyo said.

"I'm sorry. But I promise, I'll be home early, is that fine?"

"It's okay mom. I understand your responsibility." Tomoyo gave her mother a reassuring smile.

"Thanks. You're really a great daughter. I'll just change my clothes and I'm off to go."

Once alone, Tomoyo let out a heavy sigh. "Guess I'll be alone again in this big house."

* * *

"Hey Eriol, check this out. I already wrote few lines and I think it will be nice." Nakuru and handed the papers to Eriol.

Eriol read what Nakuru wrote and was quite surprised. This is what written in the papers:

 _You came so easy_

 _All the love you gave me_

 _The feelings we shared_

 _And I still can remember_

 _How you touch me so tender_

 _You told me you cared_

Eriol put down the papers.

"So what can you say about it?" Nakuru asked.

"What's this? A song all about second chances?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah. Isn't it great? If Tomoyo agreed on working with you, you can finally sing love songs that are all about second chances. And who might know, you two will have second chance in love again." Nakuru grinned.

Eriol shot him a dark glare. "Oops, not that look Hiiragizawa. It might kill me." Nakuru mocked.

"Then stop meddling with my personal life." Eriol replied.

"I am not. I'm just telling you the possibilities."

"Whatever Nakuru. But, these lines are nice. Maybe I can go along with this." Eriol said.

"Really? You'll give that song a chance?"

"Yeah. I'll arrange a melody for this. And I'll think of the next lines."

"Nice. This is great. Let's start making love songs about second chances." Nakuru grinned.

"Do what you want. I'll just go out for a walk." Eriol said.

"What for?"

"For a walk."

* * *

Tomoyo headed outside to buy new books from the store when her mother left for the office. As she walked down the streets going back home, she can hear people asking questions to each other about her. There were people looking at her.

'Is that Tomoyo Daidouji?'

'Wow, she's pretty.'

'Isn't she going to get together with Eriol again?'

Those were she heard them talking as she walked past by those bystanders. She felt uneasy now that she just came here and hadn't have practice how to ignore them. She looked down as she walked and pretended that she didn't hear them. But when she reached a coffee shop a bunch of teen agers gathered around here.

'I am a big fan of yours, please sign this.'

'I want your autograph, please sign this.'

"Oh." Tomoyo exclaimed. Now she doesn't know how to escape and ignore them now that lots of them are gathering around her.

Out of the blue, someone grabbed her wrist and the last thing she knew, she's running together with the guy who grabbed her. When she looked up at the man holding her, she was shocked knowing that it's Eriol.

"Eriol…" Tomoyo muttered.

Eriol didn't look at her, instead they kept running. "Just keep running or they will catch us."

* * *

They reached the studio room for only fifteen minutes which is unusual because it is too far from where they've been. Guess, adrenaline rush can do things without you knowing it.

"Why are we here?" Tomoyo asked before Eriol could open the door.

"To hide?" Eriol replied. "By the way, what were you doing walking down the street alone? Don't you have body guards with you?"

"I didn't bring them. I just went to the bookstore to buy new books. So I didn't bother to let them come with me."

"What were you thinking?" Eriol asked irritated. "You know you were not just a normal lady here in Japan. You should remember that."

"And I already told you that I want to live a normal life like I used to do when I was in England."

"Quit being stubborn. You know that can't happen."

"What was the commotion all about…" the door burst open and Nakuru came into view. Both Eriol and Tomoyo looked at her. "Tomoyo!" Nakuru exclaimed and pulled Tomoyo into a hug.

Tomoyo chuckled. "Nakuru I can't breathe…"

But Nakuru didn't seem to hear her. "Nakuru, Tomoyo can't breathe." Eriol tapped Nakuru's shoulder.

"Ooops sorry. I'm just happy seeing you again. Wow, you're more beautiful than ever." Nakuru commented.

Tomoyo blushed at Nakuru's comment. "Thanks."

"So she's the reason why you want to go for a walk?" Nakuru looked at Eriol, grinning.

Eriol suddenly blushed. "No!" he almost shouted.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol and she doesn't know whether to smile or just stay still. "Actually, he helped me out." Tomoyo interrupted.

"Hmm? May I know?" Nakuru asked.

"Will you let us in first? We don't need to talk here in the corridors." Eriol said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I forgot."

As soon as they are inside the music room, Eriol sat in front of the piano while Nakuru gestured Tomoyo to sit on the couch. "So what happened?" Nakuru asked.

"I was walking back home from the bookstore when bunch of people gathered around me wanting my signature. I was shocked. And then out of nowhere Eriol came and grabbed me." Tomoyo explained.

"Oh. Why were you alone? As far as I remember you have lots of body guards." – Nakuru.

"She wanted to live a normal life like the normal do." Eriol answered.

"You should be careful, Tomoyo. You're not an ordinary person here."

"Yeah. Just like what Eriol told me."

"Anyway, I will go grab some snacks. Any of you want something?" Nakuru asked.

"I'm fine." – Tomoyo.

"I'm good." – Eriol.

* * *

When they were left alone inside the music room, awkwardness filled the two. Tomoyo looked around and noticed that nothing much has changed.

"You preserved the old style of the music room." Tomoyo remarked.

"Mei doesn't want to change it so we just let it the way it was before." Eriol replied.

"By the way, I want to thank you for what you did earlier."

"Just don't do it again."

Tomoyo stood up and walked towards Eriol. The latter was surprised. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Currently, I'm writing a song. Nakuru made the first lines and I have to think of what's next."

"May I see?"

Eriol looked at her first then nodded. He handed him the paper. Tomoyo read it and after she finished, she handed it back to Eriol.

"Catchy. But quite dramatic." Tomoyo commented. Actually it hit her when she read the lines.

"Yeah. But nice." Eriol said. Then few lines popped into his head, he wrote it down and Tomoyo watched it.

" _We had a once in a lifetime_

 _But I just didn't know it_

 _Till my life fell apart_

 _A second once in a lifetime_

 _Is it too much to ask?_

 _But I swear from now on."_

Tomoyo turned away from him after he wrote those few lines. It's not because his busy but because what he wrote was hurting her.

"I have to go now." Tomoyo said and started to walk.

Eriol suddenly stood up and grabbed her hand. "Wait."

But he regretted what he did. Tomoyo turned around and now their faces are few inches away.

He could hear her breathing.

She can smell his scent.

They both froze.

Heart stopped beating.

Both shocked while they hold each other's hands.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the song 'If ever you're in my arms again.' Peabo Bryson does :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"Eriol…" Tomoyo muttered under her breath. She felt dizzy because of the situation she's in right now. She can also feel her feet trembling.

Eriol moved his head a little closer to her as if he's going to kiss her. He can smell her strawberry scent perfume which she always used before. They were like that for quite some time when Eriol backed away. Tomoyo felt relieved at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Eriol said.

"I have to go now." Tomoyo finally uttered.

"No. You can't go alone outside."

"I can handle it." Tomoyo's heart is still beating fast.

"I told you to quit being stubborn." He looked at her seriously.

"I'll take a cab."

"I'll drive you home." Eriol said.

Tomoyo couldn't help but grin. "You have a car?"

"Yeah. You have a problem with that?"

"Well, then why were you walking down the street, too earlier?" Tomoyo asked.

"I was relaxing. I was trying to think of the next lines from what Nakuru started."

"Oh I see."

"Wait. Why do I need to explain to you?"

"Oh I don't know."

"Whatever. I'll drive you home. Just wait for me." Eriol said.

* * *

Tomoyo sat on the passenger seat while Eriol drove the car. They were silent as the wheels go on. Eriol is focusing himself on the road while Tomoyo watched the view outside.

"Eriol…" Tomoyo muttered.

"Yes?"

"Why did you help me?" she looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Earlier. From the crowd. Why did you help me? You could've abandoned me." Tomoyo asked softly.

Eriol looked at her and frowned then looked back at the road again. "You're really asking me that?"

"Why? Did I say something wrong?"

"Do you really think I will do that thing when I already saw you in that situation?"

"Well, I just thought…"

"What?"

"Well, what happened to us before… I mean you know…" Tomoyo trailed off pertaining to what she did to Eriol before. He understood.

"Oh. You know I can always help an old friend. I'm not that bad." He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled back. She could have hug her if only they're still together.

"Tomoyo?"

"Yes?"

"About what happened…" he shook his head.

"What is it?"

Eriol slowed down the car to the side and stopped. That's only the time Tomoyo noticed that they're already in front of her house. "We're already here."

"Yeah thanks. Uhmm do you want to come inside? Mom and I baked blueberry cheesecake a while ago." Tomoyo offered.

He shook his head and smiled. "No. But thanks. Maybe next time."

Her heart skipped a beat. So there's a possibility that they will see each other again next time. Tomoyo opened the door and was about to go out.

"Tomoyo?"

"Yes?" she stopped and looked back at him again.

"Can I see you again some other time? You know like old friends?" He asked bravely.

She blinked at first. It seems what he asked didn't register on her. "S-sure."

He smiled. "Okay. Thanks. Bye."

"Okay. Thanks. Bye. You take care." She said and headed off the car.

* * *

Once she got inside the gate, she saw Sakura waiting for her. "Hey." Sakura greeted.

"Sakura. What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked.

"Actually I just wanted to see you. Ah, were you with Eriol?" Sakura smiled more like grinned.

"Yes. Well, we just met accidentally." Tomoyo replied.

"Hmm? May I know?"

"Well, I was on way home here from the bookstore when a crowd of people gathered around me. I was cornered and didn't know how to escape but he came and grabbed me. We went to the studio room first before he drove me home." Explained Tomoyo.

"Studio room?"

"Yeah. The studio room where we used to compose songs, remember?"

"Oh yeah I remember now." Sakura replied.

"Come on let's go inside. Mom and I baked a cake earlier." Tomoyo smiled.

"Really?" Sakura's eyes brightened. She really loves sweets.

Tomoyo chuckled. "I knew you would like it. Let's go."

* * *

Tomoyo and Sakura are having snacks in Tomoyo's room. They're having tea and the blueberry cheesecake Tomoyo and her mom baked.

Sakura ate the last bite of her piece and was delighted by the taste. "This is really delicious. How did you do that? Mostly the blueberry cheesecake I have tasted before wasn't this good."

Tomoyo chuckled. She's delighted by the reaction of her friend. "Actually mom did the most out of it. I don't know how she did that but I know the procedure. She thought me a while ago."

"Really? Can you teach me also? I want to bake this for Syaoran, too." Sakura said.

Suddenly the thought of baking cake for Eriol came in Tomoyo's mind. She blushed slightly at the thought. "Sure, if I already mastered it. I want to bake for Eriol, too."

"Really?" Sakura lightened up. She noticed Tomoyo's face turned red.

"Well, I just want to say 'thank you' to him for what he did earlier." Tomoyo said defensively.

"Oh I see." Sakura is still grinning.

"Hey, what's that smile on your face?"

"Nothing. Hey, Tomoyo have you ever thought of you two getting back together?" Sakura asked seriously.

"Well, not really. But I thought of telling him the whole truth why I left him three years ago."

"Then why don't you try?"

"I'm scared. And I think he's okay now. So maybe he wouldn't care about my explanations anymore." Tomoyo replied sadly.

"Who knows? Maybe he wants answers, too."

"Oh I don't know."

Sakura smiled. "It's okay. You don't have to force yourself. But do you still love him?"

Tomoyo stiffened. "Well…"

"I get it." Sakura sipped on her tea.

"I still don't know how to interact with him. Actually he asked me if we can see each other again sometime."

"Really? Maybe he just wants to be friend with you? You know, same as old as time." Sakura said.

"True as it can be?" Tomoyo chuckled as she recalled the lyrics of the song 'Beauty and the Beast.'

"Whatever Tomoyo. I just hope you can be together again."

"Really? Why?"

"Because it seems that both of you are still in love with each other."

"I don't know."

* * *

When Eriol reached the studio, it's only Mei who is there. She's working on some papers and having a tea for herself.

"Hey." Eriol greeted.

"Hey where have you been?" Mei asked, not looking at Eriol.

"Tomoyo's house." He sat on the sofa.

Mei looked at him with a grin on her face. "Really?"

"Yeah. Why that look on your face?" Eriol frowned.

"You were with Tomoyo. Does that mean that you talked?" Mei's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"What kind of talk are you referring to? If it's about the two of us, well we didn't talk about it." Eriol replied.

"Oh I thought…"

"But I already agreed on Nakuru's suggestion. It's alright for me working with Tomoyo again. If and only if she would agree with it, too."

Mei's eyes brightened. "Really? You're doing this?"

"Yeah. But you gotta help me convince her too. This is not gonna be easy you know." Eriol said.

"I know. I know. Don't worry I got your back." Mei grinned.

"And by the way, Nakuru started making lines for new song." He looked around. "Speaking of… where is she? She said she'd only take a break."

"I don't know." Mei shrugged. "May I see it?"

Eriol handed her the papers. Mei read the lines. She smiled as she read it on. Once she finished reading, she handed the papers back to Eriol. "Wow, that's nice. Very catchy."

"Yeah. Just like what Tomoyo commented." Eriol replied.

"She read it also?"

"Yeah. She happened to see it while she was here."

"Wait…I'm lost. She was here? I thought you went to her house?" Mei frowned.

Eriol chuckled. "Actually I dragged her here. When I was having a walk on the street, I saw here crowded by some fans of hers. She was cornered so I dragged her here. And since, she was stubborn just like what she was before, I didn't let her go home alone."

"Oh I see. So our very own Eriol Hiiragizawa was the princess' knight in shining armor then?" Mei grinned.

Eriol rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up Mei. Look I need to focus. I need to write lines."

"Wait. Have you ever thought what will be the melody of the song?"

"Actually I already thought of the start. Do you wanna hear it?"

"Yeah. Can I?"

"Sure."

Eriol sat in front of his piano and started on the keys slowly. It's sad but the words are meaningful. Full of love and full of asking for forgiveness. Eriol felt it inside his heart. It's as if he really wants a second chance. He closed his eyes as he played the piano then stopped until where the lines were written.

"Wow." That was only the word Mei uttered.

"So? How will you compare it to the old ones I created these past few years?"

"Much better. But it will be better if you will join forces with Tomoyo. That song fits you both." Mei stated.

"Don't start mocking me, will you? This is no joke."

"And I'm not joking either. You know I still believe that both of you will be together again."

"Just help me convince her to do this thing. I don't believe that I can do this, you know."

"Changing topic." Mei grinned. "Okay, I'll do whatever I can. After all, I was her former manager. If I have to pay her double as what she's getting from being an architect, I'll do it."

"Whatever you want to do Mei." Eriol muttered.

* * *

That night, Eriol is in his room thinking if what could be the lines next to what he wrote. He's staring at the paper but no words came out of his mind. He's too pre occupied.

"Ughh!" He cried in frustration. "What can I do to be inspired again?"

He sighed and got up from his seat. He went to the divider and turned on the radio. Unfortunately, the song that is currently aired is the song Tomoyo Daidouji's hit before. And the song's title is: Have you ever. It was the song she last sang before going to England.

Eriol sat back on his chair and listened to the song. And the song goes like this.

 _Sometimes it's wrong to walk away_

 _Though you think it's over_

 _Knowing there's so much more to say_

 _Suddenly the moment's gone_

 _And all your dreams are upside down_

 _You just wanna change the way the world goes round_

 _Tell me_

 _Have you ever loved and lost somebody?_

 _Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

 _Can't you see?_

 _That's the way I feel_

 _About you and me, baby_

 _Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?_

 _Looking down the road you should be taking_

 _I should know_

 _Coz I loved and lost_

 _The day I let you go_

 _Can't help but think that this is wrong_

 _We should be together_

 _Back in your arms where I belong_

 _Now I finally realized_

 _It was forever that I found_

 _I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round_

 _Tell me_

 _Have you ever loved and lost somebody?_

 _Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

 _Can't you see?_

 _That's the way I feel_

 _About you and me, baby_

 _Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?_

 _Looking down the road you should be taking_

 _I should know_

 _Coz I loved and lost_

 _The day I let you go_

 _I really wanna hear you say_

 _That you know just how it feels_

 _To have it all and let it slip away_

 _Can't you see?_

 _I know the moment's gone_

 _I'm still holding on somehow_

 _Wishing I could change the way the world goes round_

 _Tell me_

 _Have you ever loved and lost somebody?_

 _Wish there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

 _Can't you see?_

 _That's the way I feel_

 _About you and me, baby_

 _Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?_

 _Looking down the road you should be taking_

 _I should know_

 _Coz I loved and lost_

 _The day I let you go_

Eriol sighed. That song has meaning. Before she even left him, she's already asking for forgiveness. That's what he thought so. But could it be true or was he just imagining it and he's thinking too much beyond his way of thinking of it. Whatever it is that's bugging him now. He must ask. He knows there's hidden meaning in that song.

"But it's just a song. What else could there be?" he muttered and sighed.

* * *

Tomoyo is listening to the same song as what Eriol was listening. Now, the song perfectly fits her. Every line and every word fits her current situation and it's kinda hurting her. It hurts a lot because that's what she's going through right now. She wanted to apologize to him to what she did before and she wanted to…get back to him. But she couldn't.

Her phone rand and when she looked at it, Eriol's name registered on the screen. Her heart leapt when she read the name and on the third ring, she answered the phone.

"Hi." Eriol greeted.

"H-hi." Tomoyo greeted back.

"Uhm is it the great time to call you?"

Tomoyo chuckled. "Now you sound like you were an interviewer and I applied in your company. Well, to answer your question, yes. It's a great time to call me. Am I qualified?" she joked.

Eriol chuckled lowly at Tomoyo's humor. "Well yeah. You are still qualified for the position." He said it with a hidden meaning.

"Oh thanks then." She knows he means something. "Enough of that. So what made you this call?"

"Actually I want to ask you."

She got nervous. "Okay?"

"Are you free on Sunday? Do you think it's possible that I can visit you in your house?" he asked nervously.

She blinked. Twice. "Y-yeah sure."

"Okay. Thank you. Goodnight. Have a rest." Eriol said.

"Goodnight." She hung up.

"What would that be all about?" she muttered. Then someone texted her. It's from Nakuru.

Nakuru: Good evening Tomoyo. I hope you're still awake.

Tomoyo replied.

Tomoyo: Yes. I'm still awake. Why? Do you need something?

Nakuru: I just want to know if you agreed to help Eriol.

Tomoyo frowned then replied.

Tomoyo: Help him in what?

Nakuru: Oops. He didn't tell you yet?

Tomoyo: He didn't tell me anything.

Nakuru: Oops. My bad. Good night Tomoyo. See you around.

Tomoyo: Wait. What was that all about?

But Tomoyo didn't get a reply from Nakuru. Now her mind is full of questions again. Oh it seems that thinking before sleeping is becoming her habit for these past few days.

"Could it be related why Eriol wanted to see me this Sunday? What it could be then?" she asked to no one really in particular.


End file.
